In a vehicle combination, it is desired that when there is a braking process that is triggered in the towing vehicle by the driver, the trailer vehicle should apply the same deceleration as the towing vehicle. That is, if the trailer vehicle were not connected to the towing vehicle, it should nevertheless experience the same deceleration as the towing vehicle. This is intended to avoid the generation of undesirably large coupling forces in the coupling between the towing vehicle and the trailer vehicle. In addition, non-uniform wear of the brake linings of the two vehicles is to be avoided. In order to assess the compatibility of the braking systems of the towing vehicle and of the trailer vehicle, hitherto measurements have been performed on the vehicle combination on a brake test bench and, if appropriate, the braking systems have been adjusted by suitable adjustment measures to the braking systems.
The measurement of the braking systems of the towing vehicle and of the trailer vehicle on a brake test bench is relatively time-consuming and expensive.